Rossweisse
Mistilteinn | Relatives = Unnamed Parents Göndul (Grandmother) Unnamed Cousin | Affiliations = Asgard (Formerly) Rias Gremory's Peerage (Formerly) Issei Hyoudou's Peerage (Team Red Dragon Emperor of the Blazing Truth) Kuoh Academy (Civics & Homeroom Teacher) Hyoudou Residence D×D Girls' Club of Hell Underworld Heaven Grigori Gremory Clan Issei Hyoudou Company Gremory Large Enterprise | Status = Alive | Ranking = Heir Low-Class Devil Rook | Voice Actor = Ai Kakuma (Japanese) Mallorie Rodak (English)}} Rossweisse is one of the many female protagonists of High School DxD. A former bodyguard for Odin, she is currently acting as the Civics Teacher at Kuoh Academy and Class 3-B's Homeroom Teacher. She was formerly Rias' second Rook, alongside Koneko, but now serves as Issei Hyoudou's first Rook. Appearance Rossweisse is a beautiful young woman with long, straight silver hair and aqua colored eyes who appears to be in her late teens. Her body measurements are cm. Rossweisse's height is 173 cm (5 feet 8 inches), making her one of the tallest female characters of the series. Her battle attire is normally of a set of Valkyrie armor, which consists of a white breastplate with gold and pale blue accents and matching, fingerless gauntlets, boots, hip guards, and wing-shaped hair clips. She also wears a black leotard underneath her breastplate, black thigh-high stockings, and a pale blue cloth wrapped underneath her hip guards, all of which are clad with pink lacing along with her hair clips. For her teaching position at Kuoh Academy, she wears a simple business suit and skirt. When she is not at work, she is noted for often wearing cheap, plain jerseys. It was pointed out by Euclid that Rossweisse has a strong resemblance to his sister, Grayfia, as both of them have silver hair. Personality Rossweisse is known to be a very serious person. She has a tendency to buy things at sales when they're cheap, causing Issei to dub her "The 100-Yen Shop Valkyrie". She is extremely bitter and sensitive about not having a boyfriend and is quick to anger when made fun of. Despite her seriousness, she is highly susceptible to alcohol, and one drink from it can leave her drunk and vomiting for extended periods of time. Rossweisse also has a tendency to speak using her country's accent when she is flustered. Like the other girls, Rossweisse acts like someone her age whenever she is on a date with Issei as she ended up acting shy when she was called cute. She soon develops romantic feelings for Issei in Volume 17 when he proclaimed to her that he will protect her from Euclid, which he did. History Rossweisse was raised in the countryside by her grandmother, Göndul, as both her parents are warriors who serve the Norse Gods and rarely come home. While still a child, Rossweisse went through several ceremonies that were meant for her to inherit her family's magical crest, but she wasn't able to inherit it for some reason, and her cousin ended up receiving the position as the family head instead. As a consequence of trying to make up for her perceived shortcomings in magic, Rossweisse's school life was completely academic, to the point that she did not have a social life and looked down on her classmates that rarely spent any time studying, which contributed to Rossweisse's rapid grade skipping through high-school and college and her degrading nickname, "The Valkyrie that's never had a boyfriend." While in college, Rossweisse wrote an essay about Trihexa but never published it. Regardless, she is considered to be a sought-after expert on the creature by Qlippoth. At some point before the series, she was appointed as Odin's bodyguard. During her time with Odin, Rossweisse was basically used as a maid by Odin, taking care of him during his trips, supporting Odin with his daily life, despite her small salary, and was even mistreated by her fellow Valkyrie who called her Odin's "Servant Girl". Plot Birth of the Breast Dragon Emperor Rossweisse makes her first appearance in Volume 5 as Odin's bodyguard, reminding him of his status and telling him not to look at Serafall Leviathan lecherously. Odin responds by mocking her for not having a boyfriend, which caused her to break down in tears The Heroic Oppai Dragon She later reappears in Volume 7 during Issei and Akeno's date, scolding them for being in the motel during the day and telling them that high-school students should stay at home and study. She then accompanies Odin to the Hyoudou Residence, scolding Odin for looking at Rias and Akeno's breasts lecherously before introducing herself to the Occult Research Club and was embarrassed when Odin added the point on her not having a boyfriend. She later helps in the battle against Loki and Fenrir and sealed Loki with her spells. She was abandoned shortly after that by Odin, much to her horror, claiming that she was fired. She was then persuaded by Rias into becoming her servant when she looked at the Gremory summary papers and is amazingly fascinated about the huge amount of money, insurance, and connection benefits she will receive by becoming a Devil under her peerage, and having a stable job of becoming a teacher at Kuoh Academy. In Volume 9, she accompanies the second-year students to Kyoto. When Issei attempted to peek at the girls, Rossweisse attempted to stop him only to become another victim of Issei's Dress Break, much to her horror, due to the fact that her jersey (which was bought under discount) was ruined. When Issei sees Azazel drinking in the morning and telling him that it is not good for his health, Rossweisse strongly agrees and lectures Azazel on the fact but was cut short after having being teased by Azazel on not having a boyfriend. Angered by that, she snatches his alcohol and drinks all of it, making herself drunk. This action, however, would indirectly cause her loss when she fought against Heracles. In Volume 10, she and Koneko fought against Misteeta Sabnock and Gandoma Balam at the Rating Game between their masters, winning the match. She, Xenovia, and Yuuto Kiba would then face Sairaorg Bael but lost to the latter. In Volume 11, Rossweisse goes back to Asgard to train after her defeat in Kyoto and in her match against Sairaorg but reminded Issei of his mid-term test and prepared a question paper for his reference before leaving. In Volume 12, she returns after learning various defense magic from her homeland, which would allow her to defend against attacks that are 10 times more powerful than Heracles' Balance Breaker. She also told Rias and her comrades about the rumors that she heard in her homeland regarding the Vampires, that a certain noble Vampire house captured a Longinus possessor which lead to battles between Vampires. After Issei successfully passes his Middle-class Promotion test, Rossweisse like all the female members of the Occult Research Club, decided to go out on a date with Issei. The Legend of Oppai Dragon and his Lively Companions During the events of Volume 14, Rossweisse participated in the meeting of Mephisto Pheles in regards to making a pact with a Magician due to the Gremory group's recent popularity. Later, she participates in the meeting with the Vampires from the Carmilla Faction. She, along with the rest of the Gremory group (excluding Rias and Kiba), later team up with the Sitri group to rescue Ravel, Koneko, and Gasper after the three were taken captive by the Magician Faction. In Volume 16, Rossweisse, along with the Occult Research Club members, Bennia, and Loup Garou, went to Romania to aid Rias and Yuuto, who were confined in the Tepes castle. On their way to the Tepes' castle, Rossweisse told Issei that she received an offer from Sona Sitri to become a teacher in the Rating Game school that the latter is building. She then participated in the attempt to stop the extraction of the Longinus, Sephiroth Graal, from Valerie Tepes and rescue her; fighting the enhanced Vampires and Grendel along the way. Rossweisse later teamed up with Yuuto to defeat the mass-produced Evil Dragons that were rampaging in the Tepes' castle town. After returning from Romania, she participated in the meeting for the formation of D×D. In Volume 17, Rossweisse asks Issei to be her boyfriend, as she lied to her grandmother, Göndul, about having one. She later goes on a date with Issei under her grandmother's pressure. Heading to Tokyo, the date ends abruptly due to the sudden appearance of Euclid Lucifuge, who came to try and recruit Rossweisse into Qlippoth. Later on, Rossweisse joins the rest of the Occult Research Club and Student Council as they hold an open house for Sona Sitri's newly build Auros Academy, teaching many of the prospective students magic alongside her grandmother. At night Rossweisse entered the male's bathhouse where she meets up with Issei due to hot water being out in the female's, they have a discussion on her research on Trihexa, worried about being taken and used by the enemy, Rossweise asks Issei to kill her if it were to happen but he refuses to say he will protect her. Unfortunately, Qlippoth suddenly attacks the school by putting up a huge barrier (also serving as a massive time dilation field where one hour inside becomes one minute outside) around the town and assaulting it with the mass-produced Evil Dragons army as well as Ladon, Azi Dahaka, Grendel, and Walburga. During the battle, Rossweisse served as a bodyguard for Asia, who was flying around the battlefield on Ryuuteimaru, Issei's familiar, to serve as a battlefield medic. At the climax of the battle, Euclid arrives and kidnaps Rossweisse, revealing that due to their loose resemblance, Euclid intends to turn Rossweisse into a replacement for Grayfia, as well as planning to tap into her knowledge of Trihexa's seals to further their goal of unsealing it. In the ensuing battle, Issei is able to overpower Euclid using his Wyverns and newly-acquired Longinus Smasher with Rossweisse using the magical rope Euclid tried to use on her to restrain him. At the end, Rossweise falls in love with Issei and ask him if they can go to a 200 yen shop next time. Rossweisse and the Occult Research Club went to Heaven in Volume 18 to talk to Michael about the Christmas project the alliance is working on. After the meeting, Michael informed them about the deaths of Church officials and the presence of Evil Dragons found at the attacks. Rossweisse helped defend Heaven from the attack of Qlippoth. She, along with Rias, Koneko, Gasper, Yuuto, Akeno, and Cao Cao, fought against the group consisting of the Evil Dragon Ladon and three Grendel clones. She, Akeno, and Yuuto teamed up to defeat a Grendel clone and used the binding technique Euclid used on her in the Underworld to incapacitate another clone for Akeno to finish off. In the Extra Life of DX.1, the Gremory Team participated in a rating Game rematch against Riser Phenex. Rossweisse teams up with Gasper and takes down three of Riser's Pawns, they waited at the replica of the main school building where they meet Issei and Asia being escorted by Mihae to her master, as Issei and Asia head to the roof, Rossweisse and Gasper face off against Mihae which the pair manage to win. The victory goes to the Gremory Team as Issei was able to defeat Riser. In Volume 19, along with other members of D×D, Rossweisse took part in the battle against Church rebellions led by Vasco Strada and Ewald Cristaldi. After Vasco was defeated, Walburga and an army of Evil Dragons ambushed them, however, they gain the advantage when Rossweisse activated a barrier forcing the Dragon army to be immobilized, this action caused Walburga to activate her Balance Breaker that contained half the soul of Yamata no Orochi. however, Walburga was soon defeated and arrested. Along with her friends later heard the news about Ravel went missing during her brother and Diehauser's Rating Game. In Volume 20, Rossweisse would help prepare students who are going through career consultation. D×D headed to meet with Ajuka who was able to recover Ravel but are told about the shocking truth about his secret creation; the King Pieces. When Issei's parents are kidnapped, D×D infiltrated Qlippoth's hideout on the stolen city Agreas to save them, Gasper uses his Balor form when the Gremory Team battle against the Evil Dragon who took Issei's family; Niðhöggr. All their attacks prove to be ineffective as the Dragon was equipped with several Pheonix Tears vials until Crom Cruach comes in and starts mercilessly beating Niðhöggr. In Volume 21, when Issei was discharged from the hospital and met up with his friends, worried for his safety, Rossweisse gave him a Nordic talisman she made in the style of a Japanese charm amulet they head off into battle. During the war against Qlippoths army, Rossweisse had completed her 616 sealing spell and manages to cast it on the head of 666 and was able to seal the movement of the main bodies of the legendary beast. The spell, however, was unsuccessful in fully stopping 666 as the beast extract its core before it was fully sealedvolume 21. Powers & Abilities Demonic Power: '''As a Devil, Rossweisse has the power common to a Devil. Power to cast spells and special phenomenon, she can also use her demonic powers to enhance her magic skills. '''Magic Expert: Rossweisse is highly proficient in the use of Norse magic, specializing in long-range and bombarding attacks. She is capable of using ice, fire, water, lightning, wind, thunder, light, summoning, and explosive-based magic. According to Le Fay, the Norse magic circles Rossweisse use is of a very rare type, incorporating very high-level magic symbols in her magic formula. Le Fay described Rossweisse's self-invented magic technique as extremely intricate and well made and is of such difficulty that only skilled magic experts can use it. Given the fact that Rossweisse can use such difficult magic techniques so easily is a testament to her great magic skill. Rossweisse magic talent is so formidable that she could theorize the creation of a sealing spell powerful enough to seal Trihexa, and even Euclid stated that Rossweisse magic abilities are exceptional and is in no way inferior to her grandmother Göndul a famous master of magic. In Volume 22, Rosswisse can use enhancement magic to enhanced her and others physical abilities. *'Defense Magic': Upon returning from her training in Valhalla in Volume 12, Rossweisse starts to use defensive spells (using the trait of Rook), which are strong enough to easily shield against Balance Breakers. She also learned defense magic to negate the adverse effect of touching holy objects such as holy swords and bibles for a short period of time. As seen when she used two of Xenovia's Excalibur fragments (Transparency and Mimic) by putting multiple layers of defense magic on her hand during Rias-Sairaorg Rating Game match and reading a bible without suffering a severe headache. Flight: Before she was reincarnated, Rossweisse could fly via magic like Loki could. After being reincarnated as a Devil, Rossweisse can now fly using her devil wings. Quotes Trivia *Rossweisse's birthday is on August 8th.Ishibumi's twitter *Rossweisse is the name of one of the Valkyries featured in Richard Wagner's opera Der Ring des Nibelungen (The Ring of the Nibelung). **Rossweisse from German, (Roßweiße) means "white steed". *Despite being around her late teens, she has already finished high school and most of college in Valhalla. *In the future, Rossweisse has stated that she wants to establish a Norse magic school in the Gremory territory, and start a business training new Valkyries out of female Devils. *Rossweisse, being a Valkyrie, is said to be a "Half-God". *Rossweisse's dream is to build a discount store in her homeland which has every good imaginable. *Rossweisse is an only child. *She held the record for the longest duration of being Odin's escort. *Issei called her "moving cannon" due to the fact that she is a wizard-type Rook. *Rossweisse reviews and presents 100 yen merchandise on DeviTube. Her videos are a huge hit with the underworld citizens. *Rossweisse is the third female character to be place into a engagement, the first being Rias, and second being Kiyome Abe. *Rossweisse has a driving license. *One of Rossweisse's romantic dreams was to go on a driving date with a guy, which she finally fulfilled with Issei. *In the dub, Rosswiesse is pronounced "Rossvica" by Issei, Asia, and Azazel. References Navigation Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Devil Category:Valkyrie Category:Asgard Category:Kuoh Academy Category:Rook Category:Hyoudou Residence Category:DxD Category:Featured Article Category:Issei Hyoudou's Peerage